Various configurations of imaging apparatus and methods are known in the art. Imaging apparatus are configured to produce an image on an imaging media. Imaging apparatus are known by such names as printers, photocopiers, facsimile machines, and the like. Imaging apparatus and methods employ one of many known imaging processes to produce images, including those processes known as laser printing, inkjet printing, bubble jet printing, and the like. Imaging media can be in many forms, but it is generally in sheet form. Imaging media typically comprises paper, although other materials such as transparent plastic and the like are also utilized.
Prior art imaging apparatus typically comprise various subsystems. Such subsystems typically include an imaging section for producing the images as well as a media-handling system for moving the imaging media through the imaging apparatus. The imaging section comprises various known components that are configured to produce an image and to affix the image to the media. Likewise, the media-handling section comprises various known components that are configured to move the imaging media through the imaging section. Various other subsystems can be included in prior art imaging apparatus as well, such as duplexing devices, collating devices, and the like.
Generally, prior art imaging apparatus also include both input media trays and output media trays. The input imaging media trays are typically configured to hold a stack of input imaging media sheets in an input tray. The term “input imaging media” means imaging media to which images have not yet been affixed by the imaging apparatus. Accordingly, “input imaging media” can include imaging media that has been preprinted with a letterhead or the like. The term “stack” means a plurality of imaging media sheets that are adjacent to one another.
The output imaging media tray is generally employed to hold a stack of output imaging media. The term “output imaging media” means imaging media that has passed through the imaging section. Generally, output imaging media is imaging media to which the imaging apparatus has affixed an image. However, in some cases, media can pass through the imaging section without having an image deposited thereon.
Typically, prior art input and output trays are separate components with respect to one another, and are often located in different respective positions on the imaging apparatus, although in some case, the input and output media trays are located adjacent to one another. That is, generally, prior art imaging apparatus comprise input trays and output trays that are separate from one another.
A stack of input imaging media is generally manually loaded into the input media tray from which individual sheets are automatically drawn, or picked, and fed to the imaging section. As the input imaging media passes through the imaging section, an image is deposited on the input imaging media and affixed thereto, whereupon the input imaging media is converted to output imaging media. The output imaging media then exits the imaging section, and is deposited into the output media tray from which it is retrieved by a user of the imaging apparatus.
Although the prior art imaging apparatus configurations are known to function in a satisfactory manner, several disadvantages can be associated with the prior art input tray and output tray configurations. For example, a substantial portion of the size of a typical prior art imaging apparatus can be attributed to the inclusion of a separate input tray and output tray in prior art imaging apparatus along with the respective space associated with each for accumulated input and output imaging media. Also, an increased design and manufacturing cost can be associated with the prior art configuration of having two separate input and output trays which are often located at different areas of the respective imaging apparatus.
What is needed then are apparatus and methods which achieve the benefits to be derived from similar prior art apparatus and/or methods, but which avoid the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.